A common task in daily living is that of washing and drying clothes, towels, linens, garments and other textiles. Most people use automated machines such as a washer and dryer to reduce the time necessary to perform this task. However, there still exists a need to air dry particular items instead of using a drying machine. A person may choose to air dry particular items for several reasons such as: to save energy costs, to reduce garment wear, or to abide by garment care instructions.
The most common way to air dry laundry items is to hang the items from a clothesline in an outdoor area such as a backyard. However, this drying technique is disadvantageous for several reasons. First, due to the common construction of known backyard clotheslines a considerable amount of space is required to hang wet laundry items for drying. Additionally, for people living in apartments or condominiums, there simply may not be enough space on a porch or balcony for a clothesline. Second, drying clothes and textiles in open air and directly exposed to sunlight frequently causes color fading and UV damage. Third, merely hanging a wet textile on a clothesline takes a considerable amount of time to dry, especially if there is little to no airflow around the items. Such as on a calm day with no breeze. Fourth, the items frequently dry in a manner that leaves the garments stiff and rough to the touch. Finally, having clothes, towels, linens, and other garments open to public view is not visually appealing. Moreover, hanging these items in public view may be in violation of various housing rules imposed by governing organizations such as homeowners associations and may result in fines and penalties.
Efforts to provide a drying rack that are devoid of the above-noted disadvantages have not met with success to date.